1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive devices and more particularly pertains to a new Educational Interactive Device for teaching children procedures valuable in dangerous or emergency situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of interactive devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, interactive devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art interactive devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,205; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,932; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,190; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,092.
In these respects, the Educational Interactive Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching children procedures valuable in dangerous or emergency situations.